mass_effect_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Riot Hunters
The Red Riot Hunters Unique Problem Solutions and Security Inc. Was founded by Former Alliance Captain, and Eclipse and Blue Suns Lieutenant Daemeon Masters-Shepherd after he became dissatisfied with both Merc Groups Policies and Tactics. He formed them with Backing from ExoGeni and Aria T'Loak and Recruited All manner of Races to his group including Batarian's, Turians, Asari, Salarians, Elcor, Krogan, Vorcha, Drell, and Human's for Military operations. He also Recruited Volus to serve as the Groups Financial Representatives. History Founding After Daemeon Masters-Shepherd was discharged from the Alliance on trumped-up Charges he joined the Eclipse Mercenary Band before becoming Dissatisfied with the Tactics and Policies made by Eclipse Leadership, and then Joining the Blue Suns Mercenary Company. He became Dissatisfied with their Tactics and Policies as well, so he left with his top Men to form his Own Group. Thus the Red Riot Hunters Unique Problem solutions and Security Incorporated firm was born, he Would Be racially Diverse with whom he recruited, and would Have his Senior train Recruit's in their Backgrounds specifications and Technique's. Gaining Wide-Spread Fame and Acclaim As the Group Grew in size, Daemeon Decided to Expand his Groups Reputation by Taking Contracts and Jobs North one else would touch. This Gave his Small and new Group an Air of Superiority and Skillful Talent no other group could match. But it was only after he Saved the Salarian Councilor, Volus, Hanar, Elcor and Batarian Ambassadors did he and his men Gain widespread Fame and Acclaim. He and his Group Blackmailed the Blood Pack and Eclipse into Kidnapping them, and then Rescued them with no casualties or wounded on their side. This Act gained them significant Praise and Investors. The Hunters revealed themselves as the Silent Partner who saved the Sirta Foundation from Closing, as well as Group that new when to Stand up for themselves and their Ideals, but also when to stand down if it meant a peaceful resolution to any conflict. Daemeon Revealed publically that despite the Dishonourable Discharge on bogus charges that ended his Alliance and N7 Career who still sought other ways to serve. This declaration shamed the Alliance Brass who Used him as a Scapegoat and resulted in him being publicly Exonerated and given an Honorable Discharge instead, he was also Given Ascess to Salarian STG Resources as part of Councilor Valern's Appreciation for saving his life. Daemeon used these resources to Create new Medical Resources and Adrenals as well as to develop new weapons and Vehicle's. While also using Salarian Information Networks to alert him to potential Enemies or prime Contracts. Becoming the Left Hand of the Citadel Council and A Spectre-In-Training After Continued Fame and Renown, the Red Riot Hunters became an unofficial part of the Citadel Council's Investigative and Military Forces. Daemeon Became a Spectre Recruit as a result of this arrangement. The Riot Hunters were quickly becoming a Group with a Very Favorable Public Reputation. As part of the Arrangement The RRH would be allowed to Traffick in Red Sand and Weapons as long it wasn't on the Council's Home Turf at the Citadel. But as a fair exchange for looking the other way The Hunters would become the Council's Personal Military unit, one with Authority like the Spectres, but Not above the Law entirely, while also Remaining Independent of Most Council Military Actions. The Hunters would gain access to Resources from each Council Race instead of just the Salarian's, in return for protecting and ensuring Turian Interests they Got Ship, Weapon's, and Equipment made by Volus Manufacturers, while in return For Joint Mission's with Asari Huntress's and Recruit's the Hunters would gain access to Asari Funding and Warehouses, they still got Information, Research and Other Resources from the Salarian'so but on a much larger Scale, and in exchange for Protecting Human Colonies in the Terminus System's and Attican Traverse the Alliance would supply the Hunters with Alliance Vehicle's, Fighter's and A few Dozen Frigates and Dreadnought's. The Hunters had finally gained Legitimacy with The Galactic Government. Daemeon would continue his N7 Training and upon its completion would spend time with the Salarian STG and would recruit Lieutenant Tolan and Padok Wikks to be Instructors at the RRH Infiltration Academy on Sur'Kesh. Daemeon also Recruited Former Blue Suns Founder and Strike Team Leader Zaeed Masaani into his Groups. He would use Zaeed to lead RRH Forces in Live-Fire Exercises and Strike Missions against Rival Groups. Training Vorcha The Blood Pack is Known to Gather Large Groups of Vorcha and Beat Them Senseless to Increase their Strength, Ferocity, Speed, Endurance and Intelligence. the Red Riot Hunters Also Employ this Method, but are more Practical. They gather near Hundreds of Vorcha and Train them in Various Environments that are near-lethal. This allows the Gathered Vorcha to gain various Adaptations, such as Thicker Skin, Stronger Heart and Leg Muscles, an Adaptive Respiration System that lets them survive and operate out of the most inhospitable Environments. The RRH do this because of their Reputation as Smart, Intelligent and Cunning Combatants. The Variations are what Make the RRH A Highly-Capable and Highly-Adept Fighting Force. To Preserve their Vorcha Legions, The RRH Keep their Non-Combat-Active Vorcha in Cryogenic Stasis, This Allows the Vorcha to survive Beyond their Short-Lived Lives. RRH Vorcha Typically Act as Part of a Vanguard Force for Any Operations that involve Non-Strike Team Personel. They Are the First of the Primary Four Species Used by the RRH, as a Result they are Foot Soldiers by Necessity, but most are Heavy-Weapons Experts, Pyro-Troopers, or The More Common Combat Engineers. Batarians Amongst the Most Common of sights in the RRH Ranks, Batarians find Great Prospects in the Red Riot Hunters, despite the High Fatality Rates. Batarians act as Support in Vanguards, acting as Back up to the Vorcha Members. RRH Batarians Are known for their Sharpshooting Skills, as well as their Skills as Atlas Pilots. Batarians are Trained for A Minimum of Two Years in Live-Fire Combat Scenarios and Training Exercises. Batarians who show exemplary Skill and survive A Number of Missions for Three Years are offered Additional Training and employment as members of RRH Strike Teams. Asari The Third Most Common Species to Join the RRH, The Asari within Riot Hunter Ranks are Trained Specifically for Biotic Artillery Strikes. They recieve Training from Various Huntress Instructors. Asari who show Particular Promise, are Assigned to the RRH Strike Team Training Bases. They spend Several Years Honing their Skills. Krogan Commonly Found amongst RRH Strike Teams or Elite Outfits, Krogan in the RRH Are Trained to Fight in Deadly Landscapes or Environments. A Common Form of Training is To Strand the Krogan in the Tuchanka Desert with Six Other Recruits, with Only enough Food to Last Four Days, and enough Ammunition to Take out two Platoons. Krogan in the RRH Are Predominantly from Clan's Urdnot, Ravenor, Nakmor, and Khel. Turians An Uncommon, but not at all too Rare Sight amongst the Group is Members of the Turian Race. Turian RRH Members act as Sniper or Support Units. Typically Two Turians, One Krogan, A Trio of Salarians and Two Asari make up the Standard RRH Support Unit. Humans Like the Turians, Humans aren't necessarily a Rarity among RRH Ranks, Humans hold a Special Place in the Group. Humans in The RRH are The More Refined Version of an Alliance Marine Squad, of which many have once been. Human Biotics are Trained alongside Asari, Turian and Salarian Biotic's in situations that Force them to Dangerously Stress their Limits to pass. Salarians Salarians in the RRH Are Trained to act As Infiltration and Sabotage Operatives. Because of their Unique Biological Disposition for Very Fast Thinking, Reflexes and Thought Processes, Salarians who lack necessary Combat Potential are relegated to Acting as Members of a Piloting Crew where their Reflexes are used as A weapons system Targeter. Drell A Large rarity is the Drell in the RRH, Drell Members are Soley found in the Very Best Elite RRH STRIKE Teams. Their Roles involve a necessity for Diverse Combat Skills. Elcor Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercs Category:Merc Groups Category:Red Riot Hunters Category:Mercenary Groups